


Michael in the Bathroom (Again)

by Starry_fics



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Christine is the voice of reason, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I cried a little while writing this, I didn't plan on sharing it, I should probably actually tag things, Literally I wrote this for my freind, M/M, Michael is gay, Originally i was only going to write angst, RichJake if you squint, bro rich implied, but here we are, but like, can you tell, everyone else is like barely mentioned, i'm a slut for boyfriends, im bad at tagging, its kinda gay, jeremy is dumb as fuck, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_fics/pseuds/Starry_fics
Summary: Title says it all (But it ends well don't worry)





	Michael in the Bathroom (Again)

“What the fuck is your problem?” His tone was cold, hard, threatening. Michael felt anger bubble up in his chest, and maybe something else.  
“Maybe that you haven’t talked to me in over a week? Jeremy, I haven’t seen you in days! I thought we were best friends!?” Michael felt heat flash all over him, he was done with this. They had been fighting for ten minutes and he still couldn’t get an answer. He just wanted to know why his best friend was avoiding him.  
“Look, Michael, I’ve just been busy, okay? With school work and another play and Christine-” Michael felt a sort of jealousy fall over him, “- I just haven’t had time to come and see you! Is that such a travesty?” Michael took a deep breath, trying to not let his anger and jealousy take over.  
“Jeremy, I’m just upset that you can't find time for your best friend? I know for a fact that you’re almost always free on weekends. Even if you came over for an hour to play some video games, or hang out, or whatever would be fine!” A look of annoyance flashed across Jeremy’s face as he ran a hand through his hair, a common tick of stress.  
“Mikey I have more than one friend now. I don’t have enough time in the day to hang out with everyone. I mean, obviously I have to make time for my girlfriend,” more jealousy washed over Michael, more forcefully this time, “And I have so many people to be with at the same time, I can’t always be here!”  
“Well, I would have thought that your player one had more priority?” It was a low blow, Michael knew it, but he was just so... angry that he couldn't control himself anymore. “I would have thought that me, your best friend of twelve. Fucking. Years. Would have meant more to you than some girl? What happened to bros before bows? It’s a little insulting really. I know you liked her for a long ass time or whatever, but I feel like twelve years should mean more than like eight months? Maybe stop thinking with your dick for one goddamn second and realize that your best friend is fucking hurt?” Michael could barely breathe, he was letting his anger get the better of him.  
“I could say the same thing for you! Stop getting so jealous that I have a girl and you don’t! It’s not my fault that I’m more dateable!”  
Fuck managing his anger.  
“Jeremy I’m fucking gay for one. But you’re right, I am jealous. What a fucking concept!? I’m upset that my friend won't talk to me! Again! But this time it isn't some fucking computer chip in your brain, it's on your own accord! Because of some girl! Or maybe it's because of that fucking girl I’ve repressed my gay ass feelings for you, just so you’d be happy. I’ve been doing that for seven damn years! So it’s fucking insulting that you can’t put your dick away for five fucking seconds for me!” He was breathing hard, his stomach was twisting in on itself, tying into a huge knot. He wanted to throw up, he couldn’t handle this.  
“Well I didn’t ask you do do that, did I?” Jeremy’s face was stone cold, blue eyes glaring at him icy and hard. Jeremy started moving towards him, feet stomping on the ground, and Michael froze. He couldn’t move his feet, his breathing hitched as Jeremy got closer and closer to him, and he braced himself for the worst. Suddenly there was a hand shoving Michael into his wall, the impact making the air leave his lungs. Then there was the slamming of a door and feet stomping down the stairs.  
Michael was going to be absolutely sick. He forced himself to his feet, practically falling out of his bedroom door and stumbling into the bathroom closing the door hard behind him. He couldn’t breathe as he gripped the counter, knuckles turning white. His whole body was trembling from the adrenaline of anger, and the feeling of anxiety tight in his chest, because fuck Jeremy had left. He was gone.  
Hot tears stung his eyes as the thought ran through his head, again and again, their whole argument playing on repeat. God he had fucked up so bad. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, the only thing he felt was a searing pain in his chest, tight and painful and he couldn’t stand any longer. He fell to the bathroom with a thud and he shrunk into himself, knees up close to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Everything seemed to be amplified around him. The sound of the air conditioning running, the water running through the pipes, the creaking of the floor outside. Everything was so, so loud. Then someone started knocking. It was hesitant at first. But they kept knocking, louder and louder.  
Suddenly, Michael was back at the Halloween party, in Jake’s bathroom. Everything was hot and loud, he was drowning in the sound of everyone yelling and he couldn’t decipher what sound was what, or if anything was real. He couldn’t differentiate the sounds from his head and the ones from the outside world. Everything was drowning him, he couldn’t breathe at all, everything constricting him. He was vaguely aware of the actual bathroom door bursting open and someone walking in.  
He couldn’t see who it was, his vision was so blurred from his tears, and there were dark spots dancing in his vision from the lack of oxygen. Someone wrapped their arms around him and he struggled again them, it was only constricting him more. He just wanted to be alone, he wanted to fucking die. He shouldn’t be here in this world, he should just fucking off himself. It would make everyone so happy. Especially Jeremy.  
The thought struck him so hard, he let out a loud, ugly sob. The person next to him started to run their hands through his messy hair, and the rubbed circles into his back. Michael buried his face into their shoulder, crying into their flowery scent. The sounds around him started to become quieter, the only real sound was his sobs. Then a voice spoke to him.  
“Michael, honey, calm down. Take deep breaths.” It was his Mom, and Michael felt a sense of relief almost. He tried his best to calm his breathing, taking long shaky breaths.  
“God Mom, I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.” Michael felt something tightened in his chest again when his mom looked at him with sympathy, her hand quickening the pace in his hair.  
“Jeremy didn’t say anything when he left. He looked at me before opening the door and his face seemed so broken, so angry. I don’t know what happened but I heard yelling earlier and…” She trailed off. Michael bit his lip anxiously, shutting his eyes hard.  
“He hadn’t talked to me in a week, Mom, and I thought maybe the squip was back and I panicked. I invited him over and he actually found time to actually come over and all I learned it was because of his fucking girlfriend and just because of her he can’t find any time for his best fucking friend. Mom, he is like my only friend, I’ve known him since kindergarten! And he’s just throwing it all away for some fucking girl! And I just got so mad and jealous and I told him, mom. I fucking told him and I regret it so much because now he fucking hates me and I don’t know what I’m going to do!” Michael was crying again, but at this point, he didn’t even care because this all hurt so fucking much. But more than that, he was so incredibly scared. He was scared he would start cutting again, scared he would fall back into his depression. It had taken years last time, and that’s when he had Jeremy. Now he didn’t have him and it was bubbling inside Michael like a bomb about to go off. He just wanted everything to be over.  
He was breathing hard again and his mom’s grip on him became tighter, hugging him more forcefully.  
“Mom, I’m so scared.” He sounded so sad, so broken. Like a puppy being beaten by its owner.  
“I’m- I’m sure that he will come back. You two have known each other for far too long for him to just leave you. Jeremy is a good person, and we both know that he says things he doesn’t mean when he's angry, and he know’s you're the same. He just needs time to just breathe, let everything sit for a while. You’ll have to have more faith in him Michael, he is your best friend after all.” His Mom looked at him with a small, soft, warm smile. Michael sighed.  
“I know Mom, I’m just so terrified, you know?” His mom nodded, hugging him again.  
“I know Mikey, I know that feeling far too well.”.

*******

Jeremy couldn't believe Michael. Even now, a day later, he was still seething with anger. How could his best friend be so, so selfish? Michael knew how much Christine meant to him, he knew how long he's been trying to get Christine to notice him. Why couldn’t Michael just be happy for him? That's what a true friend would do. That’s also what he told Christine as he was ranting to her.

“Jeremy, I know you’re upset but calm down a little,” Christine spoke with a soft voice that calmed Jeremy down, if only a little, “I’m not going to sugar coat it, you did say some pretty awful things to him, and you seriously hurt his feelings.” Jeremy let his face fall into his hands as he let out a groan.

“Yeah, okay, but that still doesn’t give him the right to be upset that I have bigger priorities than him.” Christine gave him a look, her eyes hard.

“Jeremy, do you even hear yourself! Michael is you best friend and you’ve known him since kindergarten. I know I’m your girlfriend and you should care about me and stuff, but Jesus Christ! Your best friend is hurt! Do you even realize what he told you?” Jeremy gave his girlfriend a confused look. What on earth was she talking about, what Michael told him? Christine groaned. “God, Jeremy, I love you and all but you’re so dumb sometimes! Think back on the conversation, actually analyze what was being said to you.”  
Jeremy did think back, multiple times. He remembered the conversation clear as day. He remembers the anger, the hurt, the absolute searing hatred. He remembers it all far too well. Michael had been mad at him because they hadn’t talked in a week. Jeremy knew Michael had been slightly upset, but he didn’t know how fucking dense he could be. Michael shouldn’t be jealous of Christine because he is Jeremy’s best friend. It’s not like Christine could replace him. Still, there was something missing. Michael had given him a large speech, Jeremy knew that much. He had said something… something about being gay? Something about repressing….

Oh.

Christine must've seen the look of realization on his face and she rolled her eyes. “Took you long enough.” A sigh. “Look, Jeremy, I know you're mad at him, but seriously, you need to look past that for one second. Michael was right when he said you think with your dick a little too much. That has blinded you from the fact that your best friend literally confessed to you, and told you he put that aside for your happiness. What did you even say to him afterward?” Jeremy felt regret in his stomach as he thought about what he had said.

“Well I didn’t ask you to do that, did I?” Christine looked at him with a look of disbelief. 

“Jeremy.” 

“Okay, so I seriously fucked up, but what am I going to do? He’s obviously pissed at me, and I know he won’t talk to me.” Jeremy ran his hand through his hair.

“Well, first, you’re going to figure out how you’re feeling about him confessing to you. That’s kinda a big deal. If he has seriously been repressing that for seven years, then you, Jeremy Heere, are in deep shit.” Jeremy scratched the back of his neck and nodded his head because he was definitely in deep shit.

“But I don’t even like him like that! I like you, obviously, since Ya know. We’re dating.”

“Mhmmmm… okay well, whatever you say I guess…” Christine sounded unsure, which made Jeremy slightly mad. Did Christine seriously not trust him? Before he could argue with her she continued. “Jeremy, have you ever really thought about how much you genuinely talk about Michael? How fondly you look at him? Or how-”

“Christine, look, I know how I feel about Michael. He is like a brother to me, and I don’t like him like that. I don’t even understand why you’re suggesting it, I mean I am dating you.” Christine sighed, then looked at her phone, letting out a small curse.

“I gotta go Jeremy, but seriously think about it, okay? I’ll talk to you later.” Jeremy sighed as Christine walked out of the door. He had seriously fucked up, and he didn’t even know how to fix it.  
*********

It had been almost two weeks, and Michael still hadn’t shown up at school, and it was seriously stressing Jeremy out. Could he have gotten sick? Did he get injured? He hadn’t been replying to Jeremy either. Or anyone, for that matter.

“I’m starting to get seriously worried about him. What even happened? Do you know, Jeremy?” Rich turned towards him. Jeremy shrunk under everyone's gaze, especially Christine's. She had been bugging him about it ever since Michael disappeared. Jeremy took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

“I, uh, I do know.” Rich raised an eyebrow at Jeremy, “Well, uh, we had a fight. Like, a huge yelling match fight. He had asked me to come over, and I thought he meant video games. He might have at first, but after a while he asked me where I had been the past week, wondering why he hadn’t seen me. I, uh, I hadn’t even realized I’d been ignoring him until he told me an-”

“You didn’t realize you hadn’t been talking to your best friend?” Jake sounded so confused, and it made Jeremy even more angry with himself, but he nodded nonetheless.

“I don’t know, I mean, yeah? I just, I had been so busy with the play and spending time with Christine and school work I just didn't find the time to hang out with him.” Christine gave him a pointed look.

“Jeremy Heere don’t you dare blame this on me. We both know you didn’t have to be at those rehearsals.” Jeremy sunk in his seat as the group gave him a look of almost disappointment.

“Look! I just! I don’t know, okay! I just got sidetracked with everything and I just didn’t hang out with him! “ Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “Anyways, I told him why I hadn’t seen him, and he seemed to get super mad at the mention of Christine. Soon, it escalated really quickly and we were yelling at each other. Michael was really upset I guess and he was mad that I hadn’t found time to hang out with him. I was,” he took a deep breath, “I was so angry with him. I thought he was jealous that I had a girlfriend and he didn’t. I told him it wasn’t my fault I was more datable than him.” Jeremy’s voice was shaking slightly, and he felt his eyes grow wet. 

“Jeremy, wait, isn’t he gay?” It was Chloe who spoke, and Jeremy nodded slowly.

“Uh, yeah, he is. I didn’t-”

“How the hell didn’t you know! The boy has a pride patch on his jacket! Also, Heere, more datable than him? That’s such a low blow.” Jeremy flinched at Rich’s loud and angry tone. He felt himself grow closer to spilling tears.

“I know, I know! I just, I was mad! I say stupid things when I’m mad, okay! But, uh, anyway,”He tried to level his breathing, “There’s more. After I told him I was more datable than him, he uh, he mentioned he was gay. He mentioned he was gay for me,” Jeremy talked quickly, trying to get it out, “And he told me he was jealous and mad that I couldn’t stop thinking with my dick and that he was hurt. He told me he repressed his feelings for seven years for the benefit for my happiness and…” Jeremy’s breathing was uneven, and tears were escaping his eyes. “I told him I didn’t ask him to do that for me. And I left. Then I went to Christine's the next day to ask for advice and then she helped me realize that I’m a fucking dumbass and she told me that Michael confessed to me, and, uh, yeah.” Jeremy tried to control the tears running down his face, wiping them with the sleeve of his cardigan.Their table was absolutely silent.

“Jeremy, what the fuck.” Rick looked at him, face slack in disbelief. 

“I know, I just-”

“You don’t know, Heere.” Rich’s voice was angry, “ Michael is literally your best friend. You’ve known him since kindergarten. You once ditched him for a stupid computer chip in your brain, which I might've sold you but besides the point. When you were at that hospital he thought he would never get you back. He showed up every fucking day just to make sure you were alive. He worried so much about you because guess what? He cares about you, Jeremy!” Rich threw his hands in the air. “Jeremy, I’m pretty damn sure that boy is in love with you, and what do you do? You fucking throw him away for some girl! I know you like Christine or whatever but like, Michael is literally your best friend and he deserves more than that.” Rich looked at Jeremy, who was now crying and gave him a sympathetic look. “Jeremy, just, please talk to him. He deserves at least that. Okay, wait scratch that, that boy deserves way more than that, but at least it's a start.”

“You’re right. He deserves so much more than me. God, the squip really was right. I am terrible.” 

“Jeremy don’t you fucking dare talk about yourself that way. You’re an amazing person, you just, Ya know, fucked up really bad.” Brooke looked at him angrily, seeming mad he thought about himself this way. Jeremy sighed.

“Okay, say I talked to him, what would I even say? He hasn’t shown up for two weeks and he’s obviously mega pissed with me. He isn’t going to talk to me, he’s gonna avoid me as long as he can. Granted, before the squip the record was three days, but I think that he’s gonna ignore me a lot longer than that, and I can’t blame him.”

“What you’re gonna do it go up to his door, knock on it, and talk to him,” Rich said it with so much confidence it was scary, and it made Jeremy’s stomach churn.

“You guys are missing a valid point though: Michael is in love with Jeremy. How is he supposed to let him down from that?” Jenna asked  
Jeremy felt his heart drop, because how was he going to let Michael down. Jeremy wanted to make Michael happy, but he wasn't sure he could date his best friend. At least, he didn’t think. It still confused him. Ever since he had talked to Christine, he wasn’t even sure how he felt about Michael anymore. Did he love him? Yes, but did he mean it in a friendly way, or something more. Jeremy hated the confusion, and also hated the change. Why on earth did it have to be so hard?

“I, uh, I don’t entirely know what I’ll say about that. I still need to figure that whole thing out before I talk to him.” He determined out loud, earning his a few confused look, and a look of half excitement from Christine.

“What do you mean, figure things out? I thought you and Christine were dating?” Brooke looked between him and Christine with a confused look. Christine smiled brightly at her, and Jeremy’s stomach didn’t do the usual flippy thing.

“We are! Well, kinda. Officially we are? Unofficially we need to figure things out. No biggie though, we’ll work something out.” Jeremy smiled gratefully at her, even if he didn't entirely understand himself.

********

“Jeremy, I think it’s time.” Christine looked over at him expectantly, and his stomach twisted in anxiety. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for this. It had been a month since their fight, and Jeremy still hadn’t seen Michael, and it was worrying him. 

“Can’t I wait another day?” Christine gave him a flat look. “Okay, but I’m scared.”

“I know, Jeremy, but this is good for you. I’m sure Michael will forgive you. He has had his space for a month, and all of us are worried. You know if we don’t talk to him soon, he might do something he’ll regret.”

God did Jeremy know that. The thought had crossed his mind one too many times. His mind had only calmed from that particular thought after Jeremy’s dad heard about what had happened, and talked to Michael's mom. She had said Michael was really upset and mad, but he was fine physically. Although, Jeremy thinks his dad downplayed it a little bit so that he didn’t worry as much. It was slightly working, though, so at least there was that.

“Could you give me a ride there?” Christine sighed and shook her head.

“Jeremy it’s literally a block away, stop stalling and start walking.” Jeremy gulped but headed for the door. God, he was so nervous. What if Michael didn’t want to forgive him? What if Michael had already done something to himself?

What if, what if, what if. That was all that was going through Jeremy’s head as he walked outside and started towards Michael’s house. His stomach churned with anxiety as he got closer and closer, each step another twist of his stomach. He felt like was going to throw up. Oh god, what if he did throw up? On Michael? God, what a way to apologize for a huge fuck up. What would happen if Michael closed the door on him? What would happen if Michael wasn’t home? What if-

Okay, he seriously needed to calm down. His body was probably about 90% worry, and 10% even more worry. He could do this, he just needed to breathe. In, out. In, out. It’ll all be okay.

Jeremy was feeling better until he saw Michael's house right in front of him, and e felt his hand knock on the front door.

Michael would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised to hear a knock on the door. His mom was out to the store, but she had a key to the house, so she wouldn’t knock. Michael definitely didn’t invite anyone over, and he hadn’t ordered pizza, so who was it? He sighed as they knocked again, much more hesitant, which made Michale curious.

He sighed and got up from his place on the living room floor, sighing contently as he stretched himself. He had probably been sitting there too long. But honestly, who cared? Michael was perfectly fine with sitting on the living room floor watching Parks and Rec all day in his boxers. Nobody was home to bother him anyway, plus it made Michael feel happy for once. These last couple of weeks had been absolute shit, but he was starting to finally starting to feel better, and maybe go to school again.

At least, that was what he was thinking until he opened the door to an anxious Jeremy. Everything came crashing down at once, every feeling he had been repressing since that stupid fight. The anger, the sadness, the hurt, the hatred, but he also felt other things like relief, fondness, and even a slight happiness. Everything was bubbling up in his head, and he couldn’t breathe. Just the sight of Jeremy was doing weird things to his stomach, and he wanted to both kiss and punch the boy in front of him. He opted to do neither though and decided to try and calm himself down. But then Jeremy opened his big, dumb mouth.

“Michael..” It came out strained, quiet, like he was sad and scared, and maybe even happy to see him. But that one sound, the one word that came out of Jeremy's mouth made Michael spiral once again, and he felt a wound reopen, and tears were stinging his eyes already.

“What the fuck are you doing here.” It came out harsher than he meant it to, and Jeremy visibly flinched at his tone. Michael had to take a deep breath and refrain from reaching out to help Jeremy. He had hurt him and didn’t deserve Michael’s sympathy.

“Michael, please, just, listen?” Jeremy sounded so scared, so absolutely mortified about talking to him. Michael, being the person he was, caved slightly, and nodded at Jeremy, who looked relieved as all hell. Maybe he had just feared rejection.

“Okay, look, I can’t even stress enough that I am the bitchiest, stupidest, and the most awful person in the universe.” The sentence hit Michael and made him almost sad. He was absolutely fucking pissed at Jeremy, but those words sounded so much like the words the squip had told him… it hit a little too close. “I also cannot stress enough how absolutely fucking awful I feel about this like honestly, I couldn’t have been worse to you. I basically ditched you for Christine, which was a dick move, and I literally told you she was more important than you,” A small wound had reopened somewhere, and Michael couldn’t help but flinch slightly, “Which, fuck, is so wrong. So utterly wrong I actually want to punch myself. I almost did until Christine restrained me. Not one of my best moments in life.”

“But also, god I took you for granted. All you have ever done is be good to me for twelve years. Twelve years! I have not been a good friend in return. I’m gonna change that, somehow. I know I was a fucking dick to you, and, hell, I probably don’t even deserve to see your face right now, but I want to try and be your friend again. Start a new in a way? I just… I want to go back to what we had before all the squip shit, before I got with Christine, before everything. I want to be your player two again. I want to, fuck” Jeremy was crying, tears streaking his face. His voice had been shaking for half of his speech, and Michael himself was having a hard time keeping it together. He was so, so weak for this dumb boy in front of him.

“Jeremy i-”

“Wait! I’m not done! Please just, please let me finish. I’m trying to figure out too, uh, word this. If you haven’t noticed, this isn’t very scripted.” Michael took a deep breath and nodded as he let it out. If Michael was being honest with himself, he was scared of what Jeremy might say to him. He still hadn’t mentioned the part where Michael might’ve, uh, told Jeremy he has been pining over him for seven fucking years? Michael could take an apology from Jeremy, he could take Jeremy being mad at him, but Jeremy hating him for his feelings? That was one thing he couldn’t take.

“Okay so, This is going to be much messier than the last part. So, uh, adding on to the dumbass part? You know you told me you had been pining over you for seven years,” Michael sucked in a breath, “yeah, uh, about that. So I didn’t even realize you said that until the next day? Like yeah, I heard you say it, but It didn’t fully register until Christine pointed it out.” Jeremy laughed dryly, “What a dumb thing to do, right? Uh, anyway, um, god wow this is way harder than I would have thought,” Jeremy ran a hand through his hair nervously, making Michael nervous. Was Jeremy going to turn him down? “Well, lets start it off with I broke up with Christine. I, uh, I realized that I wasn’t entirely happy with her being my girlfriend? I felt like, and still do obviously like we are better off as friends? So yeah, that’s a thing. There is a point to this though, obviously. So, uh, The reason I broke up with Christine is because I like someone else. How funny, huh? I break up with a girl I pined after for eight months for someone who I could have started dating ages ago.” Michael felt his heart sink. Jeremy liked someone else? 

“So, uh, I should probably tell you who that someone else is, hu?” Jeremy sounded really nervous and seriously looked like he was going to throw up. Michael, on the other hand, was incredibly confused. It sounded like Jeremy was referring to him, but how likely was that actually? “God, why is this so hard? It wasn’t this hard when I asked out Christine! Literally, all I have to say is ‘hey, I really like you, would you wanna go out with me?’. I even know you’re going to say yes! Well, okay, I’m not one hundred percent sure. More like I'm eighty percent sure you’ll say yes. Still! That's eighty percent more than when I asked out Christine! Why is this so, fuck” Jeremy ran a hand over his face, then looked at Michael with a shy grin, making his stomach flip. Well, flip more than it already was. Jeremy had literally told him he liked him unintentionally how fucking adorable was that. Michael debated interrupting Jeremy with words. But then something else came to mind that sounded much more pleasing.

Jeremy was about to open his mouth, but Michael pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he could speak. Jeremy made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, which was probably the cutest damn thing Michael had ever heard. It was all over too soon, though, because Michael pulled away. Jeremy’s face was flushed a very dark red.

“Oh.” Was all he said, making Michael smile like a damn lovestruck idiot, which he was. 

“Okay, first off, you’re right. What you did was really fucking awful and I am still really pissed about it.” Jeremy frown slightly, but nodded his head. “But, I am also a lovestruck idiot who is absolutely overjoyed because his crush just confessed to him in the dorkiest fucking way possible.” Jeremy flushed impossibly red, and Michael felt his heart swell. “So, we are going to find an in-between by letting me kiss you again. Okay, more than once. Then we are going to go inside and sit on the living room floor and watch Parks and Rec until my mom comes home from the store. Maybe make out in between there, who knows.” Jeremy smiled fondly at Michael.

“I don’t think that’s an in-between, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's probably bad I knoW but whatever. So, originally I was just gonna have the beginning part and not add anything, but I'm fucking weak for happy endings, and BoyfRiends so like??? I had to. Anywhoo, please comment and stuff bc I'd love to read them!


End file.
